The embodiments herein relate to elevator sheaves and more specifically to a friction liner and a traction sheave.
Traction liners may be stretched over a sheave with the ends of a traction liner connected using a chain, or otherwise fastened to the sheave. These liners and method of attaching the liners may not work with liner materials having low elasticity. Using chain connectors may result in adverse effects on ride quality, may require special tooling, and may be difficult to install. Using wedge shaped liner that frictionally interlocked may be time consuming to install and remove.